


Which One Of Us Is The Adult?

by TheFightingBull



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dean and Sam are his nephews, Gen, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan and his potty mouth, Negan is a Winchester, Negan swears A LOT, Not Beta Read, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Swearing, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Dean ran down the hallway the moment he heard his ten-year-old brother squeal loudly. He ran directly for the living room because Uncle Negan was not to be trusted when he was being… Well, Uncle Negan. Dad told him to do his very best to keep an eye on his younger brother and not let Sammy hang out with their uncle alone. When Dean asked why, his father sighed and said, “For the same reason they don’t allow ex-cons to visit felons in prison.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Which One Of Us Is The Adult?

“Listen here, young Samuel Winchester! You’ve got to the count of three to give that back,” Dean heard his uncle growling in the other room. “Give it back to me, Sammy! No, no! You give me  _ all  _ of it! Hey!”

With a yawn, Dean got off his bed and rolled his eyes. So much for counting.

He didn’t know what time it was, but he knew it was too damned early for  _ him _ to be awake. His mind was processing what he’d heard as he tugged on a pair of pajama pants to go over his boxers. While his uncle rarely had company, he’d told Sammy and Dean that leaving a bedroom ‘damned near buck-ass naked’ was just plain rude.

Normally, they were required to be fully dressed when they left their bedroom for the day when they stayed with their uncle. Even their dad thought it was a bit much, but since he wasn’t there, he couldn’t defend their clothing, or lack thereof, choices. 

“No, I don’t want it if it’s been in your mouth. Why the hell would be asking me tha—Hey! Hey! Don’t you  _ fucking _ dare!”

Dean ran down the hallway the moment he heard his ten-year-old brother squeal loudly. He ran directly for the living room because Uncle Negan was not to be trusted when he was being… Well, Uncle Negan. Dad told him to do his very best to keep an eye on his younger brother and not let Sammy hang out with their uncle alone. When Dean asked why, his father sighed and said, “For the same reason they don’t allow ex-cons to visit felons in prison.”

At fourteen years of age, Dean felt he should have been trusted to watch Sammy for more than one night alone, but John had refused every time he asked. Anytime John was gone for more than one night on a hunt, Uncle Negan was required to come out, or in this case, they were dropped off at his place. Since Negan was also a Hunter, his schedule was almost always open for his “favorite little shits.” 

“One more year,” Dean grumbled to himself as came into the large room.

His green eyes widened in terror at the sight before him. Uncle Negan was holding his ten-year-old brother, upside-down by his ankles, while Sammy was laughing and shoving an entire snickers bar into his mouth!

Dad would flip!

Not only was it dangerous, but what was Sammy doing with a candy bar this early in the morning?

“Oh, you think that’s funny?” Uncle Negan demanded with a grin as Dean’s upside-down brother giggled around a mouthful of candy. “You won’t think it’s funny when I eat all that damned rabbit food you insist on bringing with you!”

His brother mumbled something, but Dean couldn’t make it out and doubted Negan could, either.

Dean crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, relief slowly making its way through his body and settling the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins. He couldn’t help but laugh at the way Uncle Negan played with Sam. Dean supposed he could allow that it was good to know that they weren’t alone. Especially when their dad couldn’t be there as often as they needed him.

He watched as Sam tried to wiggle, and Dean did everything in his power to keep from lecturing the little dork about choking on food. It was hard to be the adult when a man five years older than your own father wouldn’t even be one. He sighed, Sam had better not try to swallow that candy bar upside down. Actually, the exact scenario before Dean might have been what John wanted him around to prevent.

But then, maybe he was being a stick in the mud.

Uncle Negan shook his brother a little and Dean glared. Then again, maybe he  _ wasn’t _ a stick in the mud. “Seriously, Dude, he’s gonna choke!” Dean snapped when he couldn’t take the worry for another second longer.

“Dude?” The man laughed as his gaze caught Dean’s. When he didn’t react or cower as he had when he was younger, his Uncle tilted his head to stare down at Sammy. “Boy you aren’t  _ seriously _ trying to swallow that while you’re upside down, are you? The Hell’s wrong with you, Boy?”

“Maybe you should, I don’t know, put him right side up?” Dean threw out irritably as Sam continued to try to eat, talk and swallow at the same time.

After only two seconds of silence, he knew he’d messed up. Dean swallowed hard as he caught the look on his uncle’s face. The man’s eyes widened as his brows jumped to his hairline in surprise. It was hard to tell if it was genuine or not, because Negan was just  _ that  _ kind of guy. A phenomenal actor, a charming seducer, and one hell of a manipulator.

Even Dad didn’t always know when Negan was playing or being serious.

“Excuse the shit out of my fucking French, but did you just get  _ lippy _ with  _ me _ , Deano?” Uncle Negan demanded. “Did someone wake your ass up at the butt-crack of dawn or did you just wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

He got off the wall, watching as Sam was placed gently on the couch. There was a glint in his uncle’s dark eyes that warned of childish, possibly cruel, retribution for the disrespect and Dean knew that Uncle Negan was coming for him. He’d only have one shot to get out of his reach. Because Negan, who was a bit slimmer than his dad, was fast.

_ Real _ fast.

As the older man who was fully dressed started to move forward, Dean licked his lips. He needed that little action to prevent himself from grinning and giving away the fact that he’d already recognized that Negan was playing with him. It was a game that the older man insisted would teach Dean and Sam how to read any opponent, be it at a card table or on a hunt. It was also meant to teach them not to give their own emotions away.

The game was of the utmost importance in their uncle’s home. He was the big, bad-ass uncle, and they were his “little turds” training to become “big shits” in the world of hunting.

“You better start moving, Dean,” Negan warned as he grinned openly. “Because if I catch you  _ before _ you make it to the back yard, you know what’s coming next.”

“He’s too old!” Sam insisted as he sedately chewed around the candy bar in his mouth.

“Oh no, young Sammy, you are  _ never _ too old to get your ass tossed in a pile of horse manure. You just ask you Daddy all about it when he gets home.” 

And that was it. Negan had set the terms for Dean’s failure. Even if Dean wasn’t as tiny as he’d been when they first met their uncle, he knew Negan was strong enough to man handle him into a giant pile of horse shit. He’d done it on their first night back a few days ago. In front of Dean’s dad!

He took a deep breath and the moment Negan lunged for him, Dean spun about and ran for the front door, instead of the back. It threw his uncle off just like he knew it would! All he had to do was get outside and run to a fence and leap it to win! Laughter from Sammy ensued as Dean tried to get the door open, but it wouldn’t! Why?

Oh no!

Oh fuck!

He jiggled the lock and the doorknob but it wouldn’t turn right! What was this big stupid plastic thing wrapped around the knob! How had he not noticed it before? Was it because Negan always opened the door and shut it behind them, just like Dad?

“Oh my,” Negan grinned as he slowly sauntered up to Dean. “Did I forget to mention that I baby-proofed my home last week?”

“You what?” Dean slammed his back against the door, his right hand behind him as he desperately kept working at the door.

“That two-dollar piece of plastic that you’re struggling to get around? Yeah, that’s meant to keep two and  _ three-year-olds _ from opening it,” Negan taunted as he stepped right into Dean’s personal bubble. “Which means you just got bested by a baby lock and now, my little future bad-ass, you’re about to be reacquainted with that big ole steaming pile a shit outside!”


End file.
